


Killer Coat

by akahime4



Series: A Secret Gate [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llorabel's coat as I imagined it from A Secret Gate by NovusArs. Hobbit travelers embroider their cloaks to tell the story of their travels. While the story is far from complete, I felt like this was a likely outcome. Little confined in there, but like the overall result!</p><p>I don't know what happened to the original on this site, but it kinda disappeared... Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovusArs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Secret Gate, Book 1: Home's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743654) by [NovusArs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/pseuds/NovusArs). 



> lorabel's coat as I imagined it from A Secret Gate by NovusArs. Hobbit travelers embroider their cloaks to tell the story of their travels. While the story is far from complete, I felt like this was a likely outcome. Little confined in there, but like the overall result!
> 
> I don't know what happened to the original on this site, but it kinda disappeared... Oh well. 


End file.
